Quater Life Crisis
by PossDownUnder
Summary: What happens when there's no more crime for the turtles do fight? What will they do with the new phase of their lives. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Quarter Life Crisis**

Disclaimer: I do not own them - so get with the program. That's right peoples The Poss is back! I have missed writing but I'm now back into it. Our boys in green are about 25 and their lives are changing and they don't know how to handle it.

**Part One

* * *

**

Tap

Tap

Tap.

Raphael sat bouncing a tennis ball on the concrete wall as he sat between two brothers. Leo sat on his left nose deep in a book, while on the right was Don madly typing away on the computer. Every time the ball came back, Raphael would use more force to throw it at the wall. When the ball bounced past him, he grunted, got up and stomped over to pick it up before coming back to start his routine all over again.

"Ever heard of finding something constructive to do with your time?" Donnie asked, when the ball landed on his head.

"Time! Time – that's the whole problem – there's too much of it!" Raph cried.

Leo looked up and eyed his red masked brother. "There was a time when you complained that there was never enough time in the day to do all the things you wanted to do."

"That was Mikey! Besides that was back when there was the Shredder and the Purple Dragons to give me something to do with my waking moments. Back then there was skulls to be busted. What you think I should go out a bust some innocent old granny's skull in now?"

"Don't you even think about it!" Leonardo warned his hot-headed brother.

"I'm kidding believe it or not I do have morals. I do not believe in beating up old pensioners. I do believe that beating up thugs is a worthwhile cause for the great good of society. It gave my pathetic life meaning."

"You are telling me that busting the purple dragons skulls in every weekend was your life? You have hobbies," Donnie said.

"He has hobbies?" Leo acted surprised. Raph gave him an evil look.

"If you spend your time fulfilling your hobbies and interests, then you will find that you won't be bored. I know you have things you enjoy doing," Donnie told his brother.

"Teasing Mikey about Turtle Titan is a hobby, but it's hard to fulfil when he's not actually home," Raph muttered.

"Huh?" Leo asked, "Is that all?"

"It's my personal favourite. He's with his girlfriend – telling her all about stupid Turtle Titan. Man who is actually going to go out and by a stupid comic written by him!" Raph commented on.

"Teasing Mikey is not a hobby Raph," Don told him.

"Is to me, I mean he actually recons he'll be a millionaire from it! Gee, how many people besides him actually buy comic books?" Raph asked his brothers.

"If a comic is really popular then it will have a huge following of fans. I mean look at Spiderman and Batman, they were once humble comics – they have movies based on them."

"Yeah, but you recon they'll ever make a movie of Turtle Titan?" Leo smirked. He too laughed at Mikey's seriousness when it came to his comics.

"If they did, Mikey would be the first to line up for the part!" Raph chuckled.

"They don't even need to get an actor for the part, they'll just use a computer image since it would be cheaper and easier than to make a turtle costume for a human."

"You always have to bring science into every conversation, don't you?" Leo said looking at his brainy brother.

"It's what I do best."

"But what do we do with our lives now we no longer have the crime wave in this city? I for one do not want to sit down here for the rest of my life watching Dr. Phil."

"I'm going to get a Ph degree," Don informed them.

"How you goner hide the fact that you're a mutant turtle?" Raph asked.

"I don't have to, I'm doing it online."

"He's got an answer for everything this one," Raph pointed to the purple brother as he spoke to Leo.

"Well what are you going to do Leo?" Donnie asked out of curiosity. Out of the four of them, Leo was the one who had taken the whole ninjitsu thing to the extreme.

"I haven't really thought about it, I know I'd like to really see more of the world than boring old New York!" Leo answered.

"Hum… can see it now, mysterious sittings of the mutant turtle all over the country," Raph painted the picture of a news report.

"You know we could always start up a business over the internet?" Don suggested.

"Huh?" his brothers replied.

"Think about it, if we went into business, we could make enough money to own a decent block of land say out in Conneticuit and leave this sewer behind. It would mean we could have the freedom we always wanted, but it also gives us something to do work wise. I mean we have spent almost the first 25 years of our lives here in the sewer training and fighting the gangs of New York City – maybe it's time for us to try something new."

"But what about Master Splinter? He's still over in Japan and who knows when he'll be back."

"Leo, we can contact him via April or Casey. Besides – wouldn't it be nice for Splinter to come back to a nice country estate where he could meditate freely in the grounds without any of us being spotted by humans?"

"I actually like this idea of yours Don, I mean we could do much more outside of this stinking sewer than if we stayed in New York," Raph added in.

"I still don't know, what about Mikey and his girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"How the hell did he get a girlfriend anyways?" Raph butted in.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does! How come the brainless one gets a girl?"

"You jealous?" Leo asked.

"No, I am just wondering what on earth a girl would see in Mikey?" Raph said.

"Let's stay on topic here, I recon tonight we all sit down and come up with an idea for us to start up our own online business. I also think we should think about investing in shares," Donnie said, getting up and leaving them.  
"Shares? I really wish he'd learn plain English," Leo scratched his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quarter Life Crisis**

**Part Two**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the turtles- none of us on this site do! Raph mentions a word that might offend. I am bumping up the rating to be on the safe side – their adults so who knows what they will do! The Navigator is a Super Fund in Australia, that is all I know about it.

* * *

"We can make money when I sell my comic," Mikey said, as all four turtles sat around discussing their future.

"What if you don't make any money from it?" Raph stated.

"Mikey, you can keep going with your comic in your spare time, but we need to really think about starting a family business where we're all involved," Leo informed his little brother.

"Donnie's got his degree, how can he help out when he's meant to be the first turtle to get a degree?" Mikey asked.

"Kind of like he was able to invent all that technology and still be a ninja turtle – that's Don," Raph said.

"But he was a young turtle then, he's getting older," Mikey replied.

"Gee, thanks! I never knew 25 was considered old!" Leo blurted out. As the oldest turtle, he took offence at this add the fact that Mikey was only eight months younger than him and still considered him old was not an encouraging thought.

"Mikey, turtles live to be 100, Don's got plenty of time before he starts to slow down," Raph said, "We have 75 years before we snuff it, I am not sitting on my arse waiting for your comic book to hit the best seller list for that long!"

"Where'd you get that number from?" Mikey asked, wondering.

Raph pointed to his purple brother.

"Right, that is why we need to seriously think about our future guys. We've spent the last ten years fighting the crime of this city, now the foot is gone – we're left with nothing else much to do," Leo said seriously.

"Has it really been ten years?" Mikey looked surprised.

"Nine and a half and fourteen days," Don stated.

"What you been doing for ten years? Counting them?" Raph smirked, nudging Mikey who also joined in the joke against his brother.

"At least I can count to ten. You two have trouble counting your own toes! I'll save you counting them Mikey – you have four," Donnie put forward.

"Guys, seriously we need to do this. You are already twenty five and as for you two – you'll be twenty five soon, it's time to grow up!"

"More like, it's time for you to stop bossing us around!" Raph replied.

"Here, here," Mikey seconded, clapping. Leo ignored his brothers behaviour.

"Where do we want to go?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Donnie's going to Harvard and Raph wants to go to show girls but is worried because they don't ley ugly red masked turtles in!"

"You want a knuckle sandwich!" Raph curled his beak at his brother. Mikey moved over to another chair. "Get out of Splinter's chair!"

"I'm keeping it warm for him," Mikey answered.

"Mikey, please this is serious. If you don't want a say in what we do as a family, then go find something else to do. It's your choice," Leo said.

Mikey sat back down on the other chair near Donnie.

"I liked the idea of the country home thing," Raph said.

"Me too, I also think it would be good for all of us, especially Master Splinter."

"I looked up the shock market and I investigated my current stock market shares and they look good. If you guys put money into the stock market then you can watch your money grow. Here's a print out of the latest figures and what's currently up for sale, I have highlighted the best deals."

"Thanks Donnie," Leo took hold of the paper and read it aloud. Mikey leaned over Leo to see the figures.

"There's no pizza joints?" Mikey said, no longer interested.

"Mikey investing in shares is not about weather or not you use the service or product, but the fact that it makes you lots of money," Donnie tried to explain to his younger brother.

"We all know what coke is, we can invest in that," Leo suggested.

"Not a wise move bro, that's such a big company, you won't get too much, remember we're sharing with billions of people."

"So what's Navigator?" Leo asked, "Some shipping company?"

"No, it's a superannuation company," Donnie informed his brothers.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asked.

"Retirement funds company."

"What about a phone company?" Leo asked his brothers.

"They're alright for the first investor, but I personally think we need to think outside the square."

"Man this is hurting my head," Mikey rubbed his head.

"Can we discuss something else? Like what we going to do with our time?" Raph asked impatient, like Mikey all this talk of figures was making his head spin. It was worst than a hangover.

"I think your old enough to entertain your self," Leo replied, not interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarter Life Crisis**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer: As stated before – I don't own the turtles, though I am the one who made up this story with them in it. The turtles are no longer teenage ninjas, so what will they do with their adult lives. I hope people are enjoying this story.

* * *

Two turtles sat in the back of April's van as they drove interstate, they could not see the scenery outside the van, but could tell they were getting further away from a built up area by the lack of cars driving past.

"You guys alright back there?" April called.

"Yeah, thanks April."

"Well here it is guys, wow it looks a little run down…."

"You are talking to people who have lived in a sewer for 25 years, a run down house sounds like Buckingham Palace to us," Donnie said.

"So is there lots of space, April?" Raphael asked.

"You bet ya, we're going up a dirt road through a pile of trees before we even get to the main house. Oh and I think there's even a dam!"

"A dam, what the hecks a dam?" Raphael asked.

"A water storage facility – it's where our water will come from," Don informed him.

"Right, so like a storage tank?"

"No it's like a large pond, you can go swimming in it."

The van stoped, and the back doors opened, "Come on guys, I think you need to check this out for yourselves – since you'll be buying it."

Both turtles stepped out of the van and looked around. They stretched and looked around. There were trees and grass everywhere. Donnie poked his brother and pointed out the dam.

"Let's check out the dam."

They all walked over to the dam and as they drew near, they saw there was a rope hanging off a large pole.

"The water looks muddy," Raph said as he stood in a large pile of mud as he tried to get near the water.

"All dams are like that," April told him.

"And people swim in there and then drink that water?" Raph inquired.

"Raph it's perfectly safe, it's probably safer to drink that than the New York water you get out of the tap."

"Right."

"You gotta admit it's better than the sewers," Donnie said, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, too right. I like the rope bit," Raph said, as he noticed the rope hanging off the long pole. There was even a barbeque area next to the dam with an old table tennis table.

"Before any of you go swinging off that rope and into that water you need to check the water first, promise me you will?" April looked at her friends.

"Why we need to check the water? There snakes or something in there?" Raph asked.

"No, there could be rocks or wood in there you can hit your head on. People have ended up in wheelchairs by jumping into dams and not checking the water first."

"Thanks for the advise April, we'll make sure we always check."

"Yo Donnie, there's three buildings," Raph said, looking around.

"One looks like a stable and the others would be the house and barn."

Raph laughed, "When Mikey gets too annoying we can tie him up in the stables!"

"RAPH!" April swatted him playfully, "That's not very humane."

"Come on April, it's Mikey, he's a turtle not a human. Besides, you've never lived with him."

April coughed, "I have remember."

"Oh yeah," Raph replied, "So you know what it's like living with the guy."

"If I hear that any of you have sent poor Mikey to the stables, I'm coming up here and there will be trouble!" April told the two turtles.

"Raph's the one who suggested it. Not me. Anyways, let's go check out these buildings."

Donnie walked over the barn first, he opened the door and walked in. April and Raph followed closely behind.

"How cool is this!" Donnie ran over to an old tractor.

"Yeah and look even an old truck," Raph went over to the truck that dated back to the early 1950's.

"Boys and their toys," April said, "I'm checking out the stables."

Later they all meet up to check out the house, the front veranda has and old garden chair, and a big box, which Raph peeked in and found some old boots.

Inside the house they found a kitchen with an old stove, the kind you have to put wood in and light up. The hallway had a huge grandfather clock, which was slowly ticking away and as you walked up the stairs the paint was peeling off the walls.

Raph was the first to venture up stairs, he got his foot stuck on the seventh stair, but managed to free himself and keep going. He found four large bedrooms and two smaller rooms. Donnie came up behind him, "We can install a second bathroom up here."

"Someone's goner have to share," Raph said to Donnie, "Only four bedrooms."

"No there's also a room down stairs, we can make that Master Splinter's room, so he won't have any stairs to climb up and down."

"Cool, you mind if I bags one now?" Raph asked his brother.

"Why?"

"Because that one over looks the back paddock, where we'll grow some corn and stuff."

"I didn't know that was in the plan?"

"It's in my plan now. I think I've thought of a new hobby, I want to try growing plants. I've never had the opportunity before," Raph said.

"You're going weird in your old age, you know that?" Donnie teased, "But yeah I think that's an awesome idea, I mean it'll save us in the long run if we grow some of our own food."

"That's why I want this room. I can watch the plants grow."

"Okay, I think that's fair enough, besides, it's one of the rooms that needs the most done to it. I don't see anyone else competing for it."

"Na, Leo will want to be near the front of the house and Mikey, well, he'll want to be the closest to the kitchen."

"Well, guys what do you want me to tell the real estate agent?"

"We'll take it," Both turtles said.


End file.
